karnione1fandomcom-20200214-history
Tiamat
Tiamat '''(pronounced '''tee-a-maht) is a supremely strong and powerful draconic goddess, also known as the "Nemesis of the Gods", is the queen of evil dragons and the ruler of the 3rd Plane of Hell services under her command. Like most other draconic deities, she was the offspring of the dragon created based on colors instead of Metall or Gems. Tiamat was also the eternal rival of her husband Bahamut, ruler of the good metallic dragons. Description Tiamat is the five-headed queen of the evil chromatic dragons. She has one head for each customary color of chromatic dragon (black, blue, green, red, white), and each head has the powers of a member of the respective race of dragonkind. Her body is a blending of various chromatic dragon forms with an appropriately multicolored hide. Her body also has traits in common with a wyvern, including a long tail tipped with a poisonous stinger. Tiamat has also been known to manifest as a long dark black haired elf sorceress, which serves as her Avatar or way to contact her worshipers while still in her realm. Personality Despite being the God of Evil (Color) Dragons, Tiamat at first was a kind and caring person with a deep sense of loyalty and justice. However after following the battle with The First Lich King which killed most of the old world gods and instead given dine power to her and her beloved Bahamut along with a few others, she began to think more towards controlling the humans instead of letting them kill each other at will like a mother with children. She is also shown to be a extremely wise, somewhat wicked at times, cold and yet strict woman who seeks to control those who she serves while trying to keep order in the world. She shown a fondness her children the colored dragons which she given birth to after originally spitting out the edges of each color from her mouth. Despite the sorrow feelings deep down, she still loves Bahamut, however she believes in order to protect the humans, they must be protect them even from themselves instead of giving them the right to choice instead. During his time as Female Avatar Anaire Tyualzara an elf wizard whom she walks the planet as when she acting on her behalf when speaking to her followers. She still retains her personality, however acts more trying to evading a fight since it's below her to do instead she has her followers to do it, however more willing to aid those in need to help with knowledge and the path to power. Powers and Skills She unless wholly assured of victory, Tiamat prefers to attack through underlings, spells and as a last resort melee as her true form, in that order. When facing multiple foes Tiamat concentrates on the weaker opponents, first seeking to dominate, then, if that fails, destroying them. Tiamat's natural weapons, as well as any weapons she wields are treated as chaotic-aligned, epic and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Tiamat has five heads instead of just one as is normal for her species. Each of her heads can act separately in every round, either biting, using a breath weapon, or casting a spell. In this manner, Tiamat can cast five normal spells per round, plus five quickened spells. Tiamat can change the color of her scales and the shape of her body to mimic the appropriate evil dragon-type. However, her disguise is not perfect as she still retains her tail barb. Tiamat can also use this ability to hide her extra heads, although doing so denies her the benefits of having them for the duration. She can also disguise as her avatar form which is a elf female to talk to her allies and worshippers. History Will be added. Cult of Tiamat Although she claims dominance over all evil dragons (and despite her misleading title, Queen of Chaos) she is quite orderly, also Tiamat's priests, who are known as Wyrmlairds or Wyrmkeepers, are either neutral evil or lawful evil. Tiamat's church has a rigid hierarchy, beginning with the lowly Custodians of the Copper Chalice and continuing with, in ascending rank, the Defenders of the Silver Shield, Wardens of the Electrum Mail, Guardians of the Gold Scepter, Keepers of the Platinum Crown, Scales of the White Wyrm, Horns of the Black Beast, Wings of the Green Gargantua, Talons of the Blue Baatoran, Breaths of the Red Ravager, and the Dark Scaly Ones leading them all. Priests of Tiamat are preoccupied with gathering treasure and undermining other faiths. The ceremonial garb of a humanoid priest of Tiamat is a form-fitting suit of scales. Dragons or those whose scales naturally cover their bodies do not require this. Adventuring garb typically includes scale mail and a longsword. Trivia *The name is taken from Tiamat, a goddess in ancient Mesopotamian mythology who is substantially different (and does not have multiple heads). Category:Evil Category:Evil God Category:Dragon God Category:Character Category:Primary God Category:Human Worshiped God Category:Dragon Category:Greater Deity